<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Complicated kiss by Kaarina_Riddle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674174">Complicated kiss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaarina_Riddle/pseuds/Kaarina_Riddle'>Kaarina_Riddle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tropes and Fandoms 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fake Dating, Tropes and Fandoms, alternative universe, everyday I’m troping, melting pot fanfiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 14:57:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaarina_Riddle/pseuds/Kaarina_Riddle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Colin and Astoria go to Ginny and Draco’s wedding and pretend to be a couple, a spell goes awry and feelings arise</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Colin Creevey/Astoria Greengrass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tropes and Fandoms 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Tropes &amp; Fandoms 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Complicated kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Tropes and Fandom 2020 4th of April. I picked fake dating as my trope</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Looking down at the picturesque invitation— Astoria has only one option at this moment, she couldn’t show up to the man’s wedding that she had abandoned before their official betrothal came into place alone. She had told Draco and his parents she had fallen in love, it wasn’t a lie in full. She had fallen in love, but with travelling. Not a person. Now she had to find someone to take with her and pretend they had been together for over a year. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But who would be believable? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tori? You home?” Colin shouted from the front entrance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes! In here.” She responded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you get the same invitation?” He asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just came.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know how I can show up to Ginny’s wedding alone.” Colin said wringing his hands nervously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m in the same boat with Draco,” she said looking back at the invitation. Colin had been with Ginny for years before he realised he only loved her as a friend and saw her like a sister more than the love of his life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What should I do?” Colin said, knowing she was the only one that knew the exact struggle he was having. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking I’d have to bring someone along that would be believable that we had been together since the betrothal was demolished. You’re the </span>
  <em>
    <span>only </span>
  </em>
  <span>person anyone would even think of.” Astoria said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you mean us go together? Pretend we are a couple?” He questioned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you have any other ideas?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well no? But surely we couldn’t pull it off.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Plenty of people have thought we were a couple for a while. We just need to play to that belief.” Astoria explained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Let’s do it. When exactly is the wedding? I didn’t get that far,” he said, smiling sheepishly before continuing, “I got too nervous at the mere sight of the invitation.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This weekend.” Astoria said blankly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s fast. Okay we can do this.” He said hoping upon all hope they actually pulled it off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>xXx </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Colin and Astoria held each other close as the port key activated. They had discussed how to arrive in detail and had been practicing all week on being a couple. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They took their designated seats and watched the ceremony in awe of how polished and perfect everything to the last flower looked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>People approached them often asking when they were going to finally tie the knot, all believing their story of waiting until Astoria finished her Healer traineeship and wishing them luck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they began to relax that they had pulled it off, Blaise Zabini stood up and started a toast to the couple. Taking a sip of the champagne that had been handed out Astoria and Colin felt something wash over them and began to feel an insane urge to kiss the other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It started off a slow, languid locking of lips but soon the two became heated and couldn’t pull away from the other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Applause seemed to end whatever had taken them over and they looked at each other in shock. Going together to this wedding in a fake relationship had just turned into something complicated. Because even though the spell had lifted, they still wanted to kiss one another. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoy xo</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>